villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Presence
The Presence is a powerful supernatural entity that manifests in countless realities under innumerable guises, its favored form of entering the world is through drawings or paintings which it inspires unknown victims into creating in order to invade their world. The warning signs of The Presence arriving is a sudden change in the style of an artist or writer, with their work becoming noticably darker and more morbid as well as abstract - the image of a glowing green entity in a business suit with an eternally shifting mass where most beings would have a head also shows itself frequently as the sanity of the victim rapidly declines. As The Presence grows in power its victim becomes more secluded in nature and aggresive to change - if not stopped in time The Presence soon breaks through and begins to conquer the reality it has managed to enter, often by possessing said victim (who develops a green aura and a warped appearance as a result). The Presence is the eternal enemy of Caprice and her single most powerful opponent, since Caprice is seen as the guardian of dreams and fantasy and The Presence is a being that exists to consume and destroy such things.. taking Caprice's gifts and shaping them for its own unspeakable means.. History Pre-Toon Era Little is known of The Presence prior to the Toon Era but it is known that numerous realities have been extinguished by the entity, with Caprice standing in opposition to its continous destruction of imagination - it is believed that The Presence acts as the darkest portions of imagination (such as fear, anger and hatred) while Caprice acts as the better half of imagination (such as hope, peace and love). Early Toon Era The Presence made itself known to the world during the Toon Era and would find a means to corrupt the Toons, creations of Caprice and thus beings that had to be destroyed - in doing this The Presence helped transform Spot, the first toon, into the murderous Artist and damaged Toon/Human relations to a great degree: the energies of Artist's inevitable collapse also created the Land of Nowhere and began to process of Toons fading away when the world forgot about them, the energies also began to destablize reality and allowed The Presence to begin to manifest more openly, however in an effort to try and stop the Presence Caprice sent the Jewels of Imagination to the Land of Nowhere and helped stabilize the dimension, this would lead The Presence to focus more on the corruption of Toons as it used the process of fading away to create restlessness within the Toon community and thus set in motion the cycle that would ultimately create a radical element in the Toon community championed by Betwixt. Dark Muse Blackout Project Feeding on humanity's fears The Presence sealed the fate of Earth's Toons by inspiring the Blackout Project, in which world governments engaged in a mass gathering of citizens whom they then erased the memories of Toons from entirely, those who did not undergo the process stayed silent on the topic out of fear of both Toons and the governments involved. Following this The Presence would opt to temporarily decrease its hold on humanity for a considerable amount of time, allowing them to effectively grow without much interference - deciding to target individuals rather than large groups: all the while The Presence was continuing with its grand-scheme of using events such as the Blackout Project to fuel the hatred and pain of Toons such as Betwixt, in preparation for a future war in which it could use Toons to destroy humanity. Children At Play The Presence began to sink its claws deep into Betwixt during Children At Play after the Toon created a "son" - The Presence knew that it had to act in order to prevent Betwixt from breaking free and thus it began to flood Betwixt's mind with vengeance and hate, with assistance from Artist, turning the already volatile Toon into an even darker tyrant whose hatred of "fleshies" was growing to genocidal levels. Yet despite its best efforts The Presence could not fully control Betwixt and pushed the Toon too far when it tried to have him destroy Betwixt Jr. - forced to choose between his son or vengeance on humanity Betwixt ultimately picked his son, an act that convinced Suzie he could be redeemed : The Presence however was prepared and had already began work on corrupting Baby as a back-up should Betwixt truly break free, in the end however Baby's harsh words and actions prevented a truce with Betwixt and the Toon remained opposed to human co-existence, allowing for the events of Last Laugh to occur. Last Laugh Finally growing bold enough to put in motion its grand-scheme The Presence took a stronger hold on Betwixt and had him begin to mine the Jewels of Imagination so as to destabilize the realm - seeing its plans fall into place The Presence no longer felt the need to hide in the shadows and began to manifest to large groups, the inclusion of modern heroes into the mix was not seen as much of a concern by The Presence as it hoped to manipulate them into service as well : when these attempts failed however it grew more wary of their interference. Toon Wars During the events of Toon Wars the Presence finally had the power to possess Betwixt and make good on its long task of eradicating Toons entirely, planning on using Betwixt as a vessel by which to exterminate both Toons and humanity, this would ultimately fail however and in the end the Presence was split from Betwixt, who continues to exist as a volatile anti-hero, the Presence would be forced to return to the shadows and rethink its course of actions, though like all victories it is likely short-lived as the Presence is known to have multiple backup plans and hosts by which to try a new method of destroying Toons and humans. Powers / Abilities The Presence has no known limits and is amongst the most feared beings in the Multiverse, thankfully it is unable to enter normal reality without the aid of others and so far it has been stopped from gaining enough power to break into the mainstream world for prolonged periods but to a timeless being such as The Presence such things are irrelevent, The Presence will prevail in time.. for in the end, when all else is gone, only The Presence shall remain.. Category:Character Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Immortal Characters Category:Betwixt Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Major Antagonists